


Sofa

by Cakeandpocky



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Couches, Fluff, M/M, Other, The cat did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeandpocky/pseuds/Cakeandpocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel really didn't mean to do it. He's actually rather lucky he didn't burn the place down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter notes....hi.

"I left you alone for twenty minutes." 

"I know, Papà, but I swear it was the cat's fault." Gabriel whined as he helped Magnus lift the burnt couch. "He scared me half to death."

"Alexa- your Dad is going to murder you." Magnus kicked the door open with his heel and backed out of the apartment, shooting Gabe a terrified look. "I would fear for my life."

"He's gone to Idris for two weeks. You've changed the furniture when he's been away before and he didn't mind it." He nearly lost his grip on the orange material as he tripped over the first of many steps down to the lobby, but caught it in favor of keeping his foot. "You could do just about anything and he'd forgive you." 

"Was I the one that scorched this couch? Was I the one that couldn't handle my magic and decided to let the cat frighten me? No." Magnus rolled his eyes at his elder son; he could be so silly. Like Magnus would risk Alec's wrath, even though it usually ended with makeup sex. Pfft.

"Dad'll forgive me if I flash some puppy dog eyes and recruit Uncle Jace to help me suck up to him."

"What do you need me to help you suck up for?" Jace met them half way up the stairs and took one look at the remains of Mr. Couch and sucked in a breath. "Ouch. That's what." 

"Hey Jace." Magnus released one hand from the sofa and shook the ash off his hand. Jace gave him a quick squeeze and turned to give Gabriel a pitiful look.

"I would hate to be you."

"Why do you both think Dad is going to start having an aneurism when Papà tells him I ruined the furniture?" Gabriel demanded, shooting the both of them a glare. "He's usually pretty chill when I screw up with magic."

"Woah. Slow your horses. What do you mean when Papà tells him? I'm so not taking the fall for you." Magnus looked like the very idea scared him into leaving the country. 

"Please Papà, he's so scary. You'd do it for Corí." He whimpered for extra affect, batting his eyelashes in his father's direction.

"Corí is five and has zero control over his magic, Gabie-baby. Dad would have to move on with that, but YOU are fifteen and have almost completed your magic studies. Need I remind you that Catarina found you to be quite the accomplished and controlled student?" Jace blanched at the amount of words that came out of Magnus' mouth, uninterested.

"Alec asked me to come pick up Corí and take him over to see Isabelle and Simon. He said you had a meeting, actually."

"I had to leave because the landlord called and said my apartment was on fire." He motioned toward the open apartment door. "Grab him; he's ready to go. Shut the door for me on your way out, please." Jace gave him a thumbs up and jogged up the stairs, cooing loudly for his nephew, who called out to him in giggles and shouts of 'Unkie Jace!'

The whole fiasco of getting the couch out into the street, and seeing Jace off, took about an hour or so. They both stared at each other, wide grins spreading across both of their faces as they panted and collapsed in the empty space where the couch had been.

"We needed a new couch anyways. Maybe a futon?" Magnus chuckled, sliding a hand into Gabriel's hair.

"I like the way you think, but no. A really nice sofa. In a soft color that the cat can shed on and no one will think much of it."

"So white is out?" They shared a laugh as the Chairman slunk by, dejected. "Damn." 

"Maybe we can get something brown and comfy-" Magnus stopped as the front door opened with a click of the rickety lock.

"I'm home!" 

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm back? Runaway Prince may have an update in the next week or so...


End file.
